


Scotch, Esaminato (Scotch, Examined)

by TheMajesticTrilobite



Series: Scotch [Traduzione Italiana] [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Italian translation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticTrilobite/pseuds/TheMajesticTrilobite
Summary: Lestrade si trova con John per un paio di birre. Ne seguono rivelazioni.





	Scotch, Esaminato (Scotch, Examined)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch, Examined (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337656) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> N.d.A.: Molte, molte grazie ad arctacuda per il lavoro di beta e a sensiblecat per il controllo della britannicità.

Eventualmente riuscirono a risolvere l’annegamento alla scrivania senza l’aiuto di Mycroft. Aveva coinvolto uno svenimento e una ciotola d’acqua. John l’aveva aiutato col caso e sembrava che si fosse divertito, e quando fu tutto concluso Lestrade invitò lui e Colin a bersi una birra. Colin rimase solo per un giro, chiaramente nervoso a causa della socializzazione informale, e sembrò sollevato quando finì la sua birra e si poté dileguare.

John lo trovò divertente. “Lo terrorizzi.”

“Be’, sono terrificante,” disse Lestrade.

John praticamente collassò dalle risate a quell’uscita, il che rese felice Lestrade perché era bello sentire John ridere. Fece segno che portassero un altro giro, e lasciò ridere John.

“Be’, ora sono un po’ offeso,” disse, sorridendo per mostrare che non era per nulla offeso.

“No, no.” John provò e fallì completamente a fare una faccia seria. “Figurati. Tu _sei_ terrificante. L’ho sempre detto.”

“Davvero? Perché in tal caso voglio lamentarmi di come mi dipingi nel tuo blog.”

“Mettiti in fila.”

Le nuove birre gli vennero depositate davanti.

“Hai ordinato un altro giro?” chiese John.

“Sì,” disse fermamente Lestrade. “E non voglio obbiezioni. Sono già stato disertato da due dei miei invitati. Se te ne vai anche tu, metterò in dubbio i miei poteri di ospitalità.”

“Non puoi essere ospitale _e_ terrificante allo stesso tempo.”

“Posso provarci.”

“Chi altro hai invitato?” chiese John. “Hai detto che ti hanno disertato due persone.”

“Oh, Molly. Insomma, ho pensato che poteva farle bene.” Lestrade esitò, perché le cose stavano andando così bene e non voleva tirare fuori il discorso Sherlock.

“Non la vedo da… tutta la faccenda… Non voleva nemmeno parlarmi, neanche subito dopo…”

“Subito dopo?”

“Sì, quando l’ho incontrata all’ospedale, quando stavo cercando di farmi dare notizie e nessuno voleva dirmi…” John lasciò la frase sospesa e fece un profondo respiro. “Possiamo non parlarne?”

“Certo.”

“Come stai? Come sta Penelope?”

“Oh.” Lestrade realizzò di non averlo ancora detto a John. “Ho lasciato a Penelope.”

“Davvero? Mi dispiace molto sentirlo.”

“Mi tradiva, John,” fece notare sardonicamente.

“Be’. Sì. Lo so. Ma comunque.” John fece una pausa, poi disse: “Lo sapevi prima che Sherlock te lo dicesse alla festa? Perché ho sempre pensato che sarebbe orribile se l’avessi scoperto così.”

Lestrade ridacchiò cupamente. “No, lo sapevo da prima. In realtà era da un po’ che lo sospettavo, ma vuoi sapere quando l’ho saputo per certo? Il giorno che ho incontrato te.”

“Il giorno che hai incontrato me?” John sembrò sorpreso.

“Il giorno che ti ho incontrato, davanti al corpo della povera Jennifer Wilson, ti ricordi che Sherlock ci ha detto che era un’adultera seriale?”

“E ci ha spiegato i passaggi di come l'aveva capito,” ricordò John, con la realizzazione che gli si dipingeva in faccia.

“Esattamente.”

John fece un’espressione simpatetica. “Be'. Non dev’essere stato piacevole.”

Lestrade alzò le spalle. “È tutto finito adesso.”

“Lo stesso. Mi dispiace, Greg.”

“Tranquillo,” disse Lestrade con convinzione. “A quanto pare sto uscendo con Mycroft Holmes.”

John sbatté le palpebre. “Stai cosa?”

“È una cosa stranissima. Continua ad invitarmi per un drink. Mi sta insegnando a giocare a scacchi.”

John balbettò: “Lui… Tu… Cosa?”.

“Credo che si senta solo.”

John alzò le sopracciglia. “Credi che Mycroft Holmes si senta solo?”

“Perché non dovrebbe?”

“Perché è Mycroft Holmes.”

“E, come entrambi sappiamo bene, gli Holmes sono dei sociopatici privi di sentimenti, incapaci di avere amici.”

John lo fissò. “Allooooora.” Allungò la parola. “Sei amico di Mycroft Holmes ora?”

“Così pare.”

“Ma di che cosa _parlate_?”

“È sorprendentemente divertente in realtà.”

“Non credo che stiamo parlando della stessa persona.”

Lestrade rise. “Sì invece. Dai, una volta avevi un rapporto amichevole con lui.”

“Non ho mai avuto un rapporto amichevole con lui, ero solo… alleato con lui. E comunque è tutto cambiato quando lui…”

“Cos’è che ha fatto, esattamente?”

“Sei suo amico ora,” disse John tagliente. “Perché non glielo chiedi durante una partita a scacchi?”

“Gliel’ho chiesto.”

“Lui che ha detto?”

“La mia deduzione migliore è che a un certo punto ha deciso consciamente di non far assassinare Moriarty e questo gli si è rivoltato contro. Lo rimpiange, sai.”

“Oh, lo so bene,” disse John, amareggiato. “Si è scusato. È peggio di non averlo fatto assassinare e basta.”

“Peggio in che modo?”

“Dovresti chiedere a lui. E già che ci sei, chiedigli perché non corregge tutte queste ridicole bugie su come Sherlock era un impostore. Perché _sono_ bugie.” John improvvisamente lo osservò attentamente. “Lo sai vero?”

Lestrade lo guardò negli occhi. “Sì. Lo so.”

John sospirò improvvisamente. “Non voglio… so che a Mycroft dispiace per come è andata a finire, ma non riesco a immaginarci a bere una birra insieme.”

“Credo che nessuno beva una birra con Mycroft Holmes.”

“Tu sì.”

“Beviamo scotch.”

“Ma certo,” disse John. “E a quanto pare fa battute divertenti.”

“Parliamo. Non lo so, parliamo di cose normali. Colin, per esempio. Parliamo di Colin.”

“Gli dici che terrorizzi Colin?”

“Non terrorizzo Colin.”

“Mm-hmm,” disse John nel suo bicchiere.

“Gli direi che Colin continua ad avere teorie interessanti, solo che Mycroft dice che non c’è niente di intelligente nell’avere torto—” Lestrade si interruppe bruscamente.

“Che cosa Holmesiana da dire, eh?”

Ma Lestrade non lo sentì. Aggrottò le ciglia, e non era più nel pub, era seduto accanto all’enorme caminetto di Mycroft. _Cosa c’è di intelligente nell’avere torto?_ Mycroft aveva detto. Era seduto nel proprio salotto, che guardava Mycroft con un violino posato sulle gambe. _Suppongo di non poterti incolpare per aver voluto disfare l’accaduto. E suppongo di non poterti incolpare per essere stato ragionevolmente intelligente nel tentativo._ Fissò John senza vederlo, vedendo invece le mani tremanti di Molly, la sua determinazione nel fargli sapere che stava perfettamente bene. Molly, che era stata all’ospedale quando Sherlock era morto e si era rifiutata di parlarne a John…

“Greg.” John gli sventolò la mano davanti alla faccia. “Pronto? Ci sei?”

“Ragionevolmente intelligente,” mormorò Lestrade.

John sembrò perplesso. “Cosa?”

“Ha detto che ero stato ragionevolmente intelligente. Gli stavo chiedendo del violino. E lui ha detto… Ma cosa c’è di intelligente nell’avere torto?”

John gli stava sorridendo con aria confusa. “Di che stai parlando?”

“Devo andare.” Lestrade si alzò bruscamente.

“Aspetta, come?”

“Scusami.” Lestrade contò velocemente qualche banconota e le buttò sul tavolo. “Devo andare.”

“Va tutto bene? Greg!” gli urlò dietro John.

“Tutto bene,” chiamò di rimando lui e fece segno a un taxi.

***

Se avesse usato il suo computer, Mycroft l’avrebbe saputo immediatamente. Mycroft sapeva tutto ciò che faceva immediatamente. Lestrade non sapeva come, e per qualche motivo la cosa aveva smesso di dargli fastidio. Quando aveva smesso di dargli fastidio? Lestrade si sentiva come se si fosse appena svegliato da una specie di sogno, o come se fosse emerso da una nebbia provocata da qualche droga, o qualcosa del genere. Tutto sembrava più nitido e chiaro, soprattutto Mycroft Holmes.

Lestrade entrò nel commissariato quasi di corsa e, senza fiato, ansimò al primo agente che vide: “Ho bisogno di usare il tuo computer.”

Il poliziotto sembrò allarmato. “Cosa? Per…Cosa?”

Lestrade lo spinse via, impaziente. “Non fare domande,” disse. “Vai a prendermi un caffè.”

Il poliziotto lo fissò.

“Allora? Sbrigati,” disse Lestrade, e fu compiaciuto quando l’agente scappò via.

Lestrade ridusse a icona la partita di solitario a cui stava giocando il ragazzo. Fortunatamente era già inserito nell'archivio elettronico. Se Mycroft stava in qualche modo monitorando chi visualizzava i file di suo fratello, forse non avrebbe immediatamente concluso che si trattava di Lestrade.

Lestrade trovò il rapporto del medico legale. Era corto, superficiale, dritto al punto. Effettivamente uno dei più corti che avesse mai visto. Lo scorse velocemente. _Trauma da impatto alla testa, consistente con una caduta da un’altezza elevata_ diceva. E la firma era della Dottoressa Molly Hooper, Medico Legale. Datato il giorno della morte di Sherlock.

Lestrade trovò il certificato di morte. Firmato dalla Dottoressa Molly Hooper, Medico Legale.

Quindi Molly aveva dichiarato morto Sherlock e determinato la causa della morte tutto in un singolo, rapido giorno.

Lestrade scorse giù, aprendo i documenti di rilascio. Il corpo, insieme a tutti i vestiti e gli effetti personali di tale Sherlock Holmes, deceduto—Lestrade scorse la lista, notando il cellulare e la giacca—tutto rilasciato lo stesso giorno della morte di Sherlock. La firma che contrassegnava la ricevuta era deliberatamente illeggibile, ma Lestrade riconobbe il contorno della M iniziale. Aveva ricevuto parecchi biglietti firmati con quella M.

Lestrade premette _stampa_ su tutto, proprio nel momento in cui il poliziotto ritornò col caffè.

“Grazie,” disse Lestrade, afferrandolo insieme alle sue fotocopie e ritirandosi nel suo ufficio. Sentiva lo sguardo sconcertato del poliziotto che lo seguiva.

Lestrade chiuse le tapparelle della finestra che dava sull’esterno, tanto per sicurezza, e si sedette alla sua scrivania. Guardò di nuovo il rapporto del medico legale, stilato da Molly. Corpo identificato dal fratello del deceduto, Mycroft Holmes. Tutto, pensò Lestrade. Tutto, in un giorno, Molly e Mycroft: dichiarazione della morte, pronunciamento della causa, scomparsa del corpo. In un giorno. Lestrade fissò le carte che aveva di fronte , scioccato da se stesso. Come era possibile che non gli fosse _mai_ venuto in mente di controllare prima? Come aveva potuto…

Be’, era stato occupato, concesse. Era stato consumato dai propri sensi di colpa, prima di tutto. E poi c’era stata l’inchiesta interna. E poi c’era stato Mycroft che, quando si era avvicinato troppo, aveva fatto troppe domande sul violino, aveva lanciato un’offensiva carismatica e l’aveva completamente depistato. Il violino. L’adorato violino di Sherlock Holmes. Se Sherlock Holmes avesse dovuto iniziare una nuova vita, come avrebbe potuto farlo senza il suo Stradivario?

Una rabbia si coagulò dentro Lestrade, il tipo di furia glaciale che poteva essere provocata solo dall’essere stato preso in giro. Era stato tutto lì davanti a lui, fin dall’inizio, e l’aveva _saputo_ , dannazione, e loro l’avevano fatto ballare, entrambi i fratelli Holmes. Fatto ballare al suono di quel maledetto Stradivario. Mentre lui e John e la signora Hudson guadavano attraverso i sensi di colpa e i “se solo”, l'auto-recriminazione e il lutto, Mycroft e Sherlock erano entrambi stati a bordo campo a _guardare_.

Gli faceva male la testa. Se la prese tra le mani, appoggiandosi alla scrivania, e rimase seduto così per ore, finché non iniziarono ad esserci rumori nel commissariato intorno a lui, i primi arrivati che iniziavano la giornata.

Finalmente sollevò la testa e guardò il suo orologio. Erano le sette. Si girò e aprì le tapparelle, cercando macchine nere da qualche parte lungo la strada. Non ne vide nessuna.

Andò in cerca del suo capo, domandandosi se ci sarebbe stato così presto.

C’era. “Lestrade,” disse, sorpreso, vedendolo alla porta. “Di solito non ti vedo qui così presto, a meno che tu non abbia un caso, e non mi pareva che ne avessi uno.”

“No. Non in questo momento.” Lestrade esitò. “Ho un paio di domande, e apprezzerei se non… ci leggesse troppo, o qualcosa. Sono solo… domande.”

Il suo capo sorrise. “I poliziotti non fanno mai solo ‘domande’. Cosa c’è che non va?”

Lestrade cercò di organizzare i suoi pensieri frenetici. “Signore, chi è stato messo a capo dell’investigazione riguardo la morte di Sherlock Holmes?”

Il suo capo sembrò curioso. “Non c’è stata nessuna investigazione sulla morte di Sherlock Holmes.”

“Perché no?”

Ora sembrava sorpreso. “Be’, era un caso piuttosto chiaro di suicidio, non trovi?”

“L’ordine è arrivato dall’alto?”

“Cosa?”

“È arrivato un ordine dall’alto? Di non indagare sulla morte di Sherlock Holmes?”

I suoi occhi si strinsero. “In effetti sì. Perché? Come lo sapevi? Credi che non sia stato suicidio? Credi che sia stato omicidio?”

“No, signore,” disse Lestrade, con un sorriso tirato. _Non credo che ci sia stata proprio una morte_.

***

Lestrade andò a casa di Mycroft. Avrebbe dovuto essere esausto, dopo non aver dormito tutta la notte, ma la sua rabbia gli stava tenendo alta l’adrenalina, così batté alla porta finché il maggiordomo gli aprì e disse, sorpreso: “Ispettore Lestrade.”

Perché il maggiordomo di Mycroft Holmes lo conosceva ora, sì. Questa era la sua vita ora.

Lestrade gli passò accanto, entrando nel corridoio d’ingresso. “Dov’è?” pretese.

Il maggiordomo era perplesso. “Non è in casa. È in ufficio.”

Lestrade non aveva ancora idea di dove fosse l’ufficio di Mycroft. Uscì di nuovo dalla casa senza dire un’altra parola al maggiordomo, tirò fuori il cellulare e premette aggressivamente _chiama_ sul contatto di Mycroft.

Rispose al terzo squillo, con un “Greg?” a metà tra il curioso e il preoccupato.

E sì, era arrivato a quel grado di familiarità con Mycroft Holmes. Quando era _successo_? Come aveva _lasciato_ che succedesse? “Pensavo che non giocassimo più a scacchi, io e te,” accusò Lestrade.

Lestrade riusciva a percepire la confusione di Mycroft. “Come ti viene in mente quest'idea? Giochiamo sempre a scacchi.”

“Non scacchi letterali. Scacchi _metaforici_.”

“Di cosa stai parlando?” pretese Mycroft, con tono spazientito. “Cos’è successo?”

“Tuo fratello è vivo,” disse Lestrade, decidendo che non voleva che passasse un altro secondo senza che la verità fosse rivelata. “Tu e lui e Molly Hooper siete stati complici di un complotto per far sembrare che si fosse suicidato, ma è vivo.”

Mycroft, all’altro capo della linea, non disse nulla per molto tempo. Lestrade poteva praticamente sentirlo valutare le opzioni.

“Scaccomatto,” gli disse, nel prolungato silenzio.

“Dove sei?” Mycroft chiese.

“Trovami,” disse Lestrade, e attaccò il telefono.


End file.
